(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a game system and method thereof, and more particularly to a golf system and method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
With the development and spread of communication networks, the Internet user population has been rapidly increasing, and a variety of web contents such as electronic commercial transactions, portals, games, etc. are being provided in line with the growth of the Internet.
Online games played over the Internet are becoming more popular day by day with a focus on the younger generation. Such online games may include arcade games, role-playing games, strategic simulation games, shooting games, sports games such as car racing games and golf games, adventure games, and so on.
Among these games, the golf game in particular has traditionally been considered as exclusive to the upper class. However, nowadays, the golf game is becoming popular among the lower class due to steady extension. Thus, an increasing number of web sites provide online golf games.
In the conventional online golf game, a golf course is displayed on a two- or three-dimensional screen, a golf club is selected, and power (flight distance), ball direction, ball rotation (hook, slice, etc.), etc., are adjusted to determine the final position of the ball. Recently, golf games are being modeled on actual golf courses, and thus provide users acquainted with the game to feel a sense of intimacy while enabling users unacquainted with but interested in golf to learn about the game (e.g. the position of hazards such as bunkers, how to master the green, etc.)
However, the conventional online golf game has a disadvantage in that it is dependent upon manipulation of keys (or a mouse) alone and is independent of the actual golfing ability of the user, and thus the game becomes dull.
In order to enhance the enjoyment of the game, varying a length of a power gauge for regulating a shot has been proposed. This proposal is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-71131, in which the length of the power gauge is varied according to turf, weather, number of strokes, handicap, bunker, rough, and so on. However, this proposal has the drawback that, while taking into account surrounding circumstances, the game still does not reflect the ability of the user.